The quiz
by wombatpower
Summary: including all series 5 characters. The spooks have been forced to attend the annual quiz night, and none of them want to be there... well apart from one of them.
1. The Bad News

**Here I am again, this time writing pure fluff, with series 5 characters. ;) **

**i can only hope hope it's not too dreadful :D ... **

**( P.S disclaimer: none of the characters belong to me, i just play with them for a bit...)**

* * *

Complete and utter silence. Their faces were grim, and all smiles had vanished from the room. Harry sighed. They'd taken it worse than he'd expected. 

'Believe me, I know how you feel, but, it's got to be done.'

Zaf began to shake his head, and Jo noticing her colleagues distress took hold of his hand and squeezed it in an attempt to comfort him. He smiled slightly at her and sighed deeply. Adam simply stared straight ahead as if he was in a waking coma, and Ruth was staring at her shoes. After what seemed an eternity of silence someone spoke.

'Why Harry?'

It was Ruth. As soon as she finished speaking all eyes turned to stare at him, and slightly uneasy with all of the sudden attention he was receiving, Harry left his chair and walked towards the wall, so his back was pressed firmly against it.

'Juliet's orders.'

Groans erupted from around the table, and in protest Adam rose from his seat, strangely fully alert once again.

'Why us though Harry? Why not get different people? We did it last year!'

'Because Adam, when we failed to succeed last time, her highness was not best pleased, and as a punishment, we're being forced to re-enter again this year so we can regain our dignity'.

More groans and grumbling.

This time it was Jo who spoke.

'But- but… but we did it last year.'

Exasperated by the situation Harry raised his hands and slammed them against his thighs, emitting a large sigh as he did so.

'Oh for God's sake you lot! It's just the quiz night. The way you're reacting you'd think I was talking about Juliet's birthday celebrations!'

A low murmur of agreement could be heard, and slightly relieved by the lessening of sulking Harry lowered his voice, trying once again the 'softly softly' approach. Well he would have done if it weren't for the gentle clicking of heels in the background. Simultaneously all of the spooks looked at each other and whispered.

'Juliet'

Hurriedly Harry leaned forwards and whispered to his team, with all members around the table leaning in slightly as he did so.

'Remember, we have _got_ to stick together on this, and as hard as it may seem, try to act enthusiastic. My pay rise is depending on your acting skills'.

Nodding solemnly, the team relaxed back into their chairs, just as the door flung open.

'Ah Juliet!'

'Harry.'

She turned to look at them all.

'So I trust you all know the good news?'

Various mumblings of 'yes' followed with Ros answering a bit too enthusiastically for Adams liking, earning her a playful kick on the shin.

'Brilliant! I expect to see you all there then. Tomorrow night, 8 o'clock. Don't be late!'

With that she turned on her heel and strolled out of the room, Harry closing the door heavily behind her. Lowering his head he sighed, muttering to himself as the rest of the team began to rally once again at the injustice of the situation.

'I bloody hate the annual intersection quiz'.

* * *

'It's just so unfair… I'm gonna miss Ant and Dec _again'_' Jo whispered, seeing Zaf nod in agreement with her. 

Ros rolled her eyes at them. Normally she'd have intervened and demanded that they get on with work, but for some strange reason she was feeling in a good mood. In a way it was quite sweet watching them. They were often seen together, whispering and laughing -–flirting really. In fact, the only people that didn't seem to notice the chemistry bubbling between them were themselves.

She rose from her seat and began to make her way over to Jo and Zaf. She may have been in a good mood, but that still didn't stop her having her fun with them.

'Oh quit whinging will you? Worse things have happened'.

Jo span her head around to face her and Zaf just grinned his boyish grin.

'I see you're in your usual sparkling good mood Rosalind'.

She tilted her head to one side, and for a fleeting second he could have sworn he saw a smile.

'Do be quiet Zaf. All I'm saying is that it can't be that bad. It might even be a bit of fun.'

Both of the spooks opened their mouths in shock, and rising from her chair Jo moved over to Ros, whispering in the same desperate tone Harry had used just that short while earlier.

'Ros, I don't think you understand just what we have to go through. This is your first quiz here yes?'

She nodded.

'Right well, allow us to explain just how awful this thing is. This, this _thing_… it's a new form of torture. The questions are always impossibly hard -

'And dull'.

'- Yes and dull, thankyou Zaf, so that only those who've lived through the seventeenth century and have the imagination of a postage stamp will be able to answer them -

'Much like the people who designed the questions…'

'Even worse is the fact that you can't use alcohol to take away the pain, because the toffs who design the quiz think alcohol will detract from the fun of the evening, and as only water is provided inside -.'

' Jo, we're in danger of a rant here, move onto the speeches –.'

' Let me finish! And as only water is provided inside we all end up going mad from boredom. Oh, and of course there's the inspiring speeches from Juliet every five minutes about how we have the potential to win if we give it our all.'

She stopped, drawing breath and studying her colleague's face for signs of reaction. Ros looked stunned, dazed even by the news she'd just received, but finally she responded.

'_What do you mean they don't serve alcohol?' _

* * *

**Day: Saturday**

**Time: 7:43 PM**

**Location: The quiz hall.**

It was booming with people, packed full of spooks anticipating the quiz of a lifetime. Everyone looked pleased to be there – apart from the section D crowd of course. Still, at least all of them had showed on time this year, even if they did all looked as miserable as sin.

Harry was standing in the corner with Ruth, both smiling half heartedly at all those who passed them, Malcolm and Colin were happily trying to distract themselves by placing hidden cameras on the tables, Adam appeared to be trying to strangle himself with his tie, and Zaf was busily flirting with Jo. Only Ros seemed to be vaguely interested by her surroundings. She'd even smiled at the taxi driver as they got out of the car, much to Adam's shock. In fact, so shocked was Adam that he made the dreadful mistake of commenting on Ros and her rare good mood.

'Ros stop smiling, I think your face is cracking'.

Needless to say he was punished in a violent manner.

* * *

'Oh dear lord I'm bored!' ' I know how you feel mate. You see this cocktail stick?' 

Adam motioned to the little wooden stick he was holding, wiggling it in Zaf's direction.

' Yeah. Er, why?'

' Well I'd rather stick this into both of my eyes than stay here for the rest of the night'.

Zaf chuckled, nodding his head in agreement.

'I've been thinking the same thing ever since they put out those cheese pineapple things for us. It's almost like they're encouraging us to do it…'

As the boys stared longingly at the food, they saw Jo emerging from a crowd, walking slowly towards them. In her hand there was a glass bottle of what appeared to be a beer. Zaf and Adam looked at each other for a moment, both contemplating the same question. How on earth did she get that?

'Jo?'

'Yes Zaf?'

'I thought you said earlier that they only served water here? You know, no alcohol… at all. How on earth did you get that?'

Rolling her eyes at the boys she responded.

' Well, how do you think I got it? You're not the only ones with contacts.'

Adam gasped in mock horror at her, earning him a set of her finely polished 'evils'. Zaf on the other hand reached forwards and grabbed the bottle from Jo, taking the biggest swig possible.

'Zaf! I had to pay a tenner for that!'

With a mouth full of beer his shock began to choke him, and only when Adam kindly thumped him on the back did he have the sense to spit it out. Thankfully the space in front of him was vacant, so all liquid shot onto the floor. Gasping for breath he turned to Jo and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

'A tenner? For a beer? Jo that's extortionate!'

'I know I know… but I'm desperate… The bloody thing hasn't even started yet and I'm borderline suicidal…'

Wrapping his arm around her, Adam pulled Jo towards him and a beer drenched Zaf, stooping down slightly so their eyes were level, sky burning into sapphire.

'Jo, remember. Alcohol is not the answer'.

She scoffed at him, before slapping her hand against the side of his head, causing him to swerve violently sideways.

'Thankyou for the warning Adam, but as Zaf so kindly spat all of mine out onto the floor-'

'You're very welcome-'

'Shut it – I'm off to Steve to go and get some more. I'm guessing you two morons want some?'

No words were needed. Just the eager nodding and the lolling of tongues.

* * *

**Time: 7:56 PM**

'Oh dear Harry, I fear it may be time for the 'talk'.

Whipping his head around he saw Juliet clambering up onto the stage as elegantly as possible, trying her best not to flash all of MI5. Smiling gently he turned back to Ruth.

'Yes Ruth, I fear you may be right'.

'Ladies and Gentlemen-'

'Oh good it's started' he murmured, with Ruth replying with a sharp elbow into his side.

'- Would you please take to your seats, as the quiz is about to begin. Just briefly beforehand however I'd just like to make clear some of the ground rules, so that we can all enjoy ourselves to the maximum potential! Firstly no mobiles so please turn them off' -

A large resounding groan followed, with the various tones and beeps of mobiles being switched off echoing around the room. Ruth grinned at Harry, noticing the clear look of displeasure on his face.

'- Secondly, no communication between tables, apart from in the short interval of course, and thirdly no outside help! We all know what you spooks are like!'

This time the crowd tittered slightly, and Juliet herself looked quiet pleased with her 'cutting humour'.

'Finally, just a reminder that water and various snacks are provided to left of the hall. All I have to say now is enjoy the quiz!'

* * *

**More to come soon, once i've thought of some crediable questions...**


	2. Into The Spirit Of Things

**Sorry for the inappropriately long delay. My conscience finally caught up with me and I decided to do some work – for once :) here's chapter two. Once again I can only hope it's not too awful… **

* * *

'Right team, gather around'.

Almost immediately all of the spooks sprang into action, Ros in particular moving especially quickly to reach Harry, fully alert, waiting for the team talk.

'Okay every one here?' he mumbled, scanning the bundle of officers that had accumulated around him. One was missing…

'Does anyone know where Jo has disappeared off to?

Adam and Zaf looked at each other and grinned, before Zaf stepped forward, clearing his throat as he did so.

'Joanna is currently on a mission to obtain banned substances in order to make this evening just that little bit more bearable'.

'And in a language that all of us can understand Zafar…'

'She's gone to get the booze'.

'Good good. Right, listen carefully. I couldn't care less if we win tonight. However, if we all put our minds to it, there's a high possibility that we may not come last for once, which will no doubt please Juliet'.

Once again he scanned each member of his team, studying their faces, each filled with a new passion and desire for glory. At that moment he actually felt proud of each and every one of them, his chest swelling as the strange sensation grew stronger.

'Well, I must say… I'm extremely prou-'

'Hey there's the booze!'

It was Adam interrupting him as usual, but for once he didn't care. Turning his head simultaneously with the other spooks, Harry turned to see Jo carrying two large bottles of coke and a 6 pack of water bottles – but with a mysterious yellow brown liquid within them.

Zaf stepped forwards, and took the load away from her. It would have been rather gentlemanly if he managed to keep his mouth shut, but Zaf being Zaf only had one priority. Getting that alcohol.

'About bloody time Jo. I was beginning to go mad from dehydration!'

Smiling sweetly at him she retorted.

'Who said I got you any?'

Adam chuckled, patting his friend on the back, and Jo grinned at them both, before addressing the whole group.

'Right. I got 6 cans of beer and poured them into water bottles, making them much less conspicuous'-

'Yeah, it's not conspicuous at all that you've got six bottles of water containing what looks mysteriously like pis-'

'Yes, thankyou Adam. As I _was _saying 6 cans of beer, er, two bottles of vodka poured in this coke bottle'- she said, lifting the bottle up slightly as she did so, ' and wine in this bottle' motioning to the other standing on the table in front of her.

Although she didn't know what sort of reaction she expected, it was certainly more than the one she was given. All of the spooks just looked at her blankly, before Malcolm timidly stepped forwards, with Colin his 'right hand man' just inches behind.

'As marvellous as an idea it is Jo, why didn't you disguise the vodka as water, and have the beer in the er, coke bottle…'

Her face fell and turned scarlet as she murmured her reply.

'I er, I didn't um, well, I didn't think of that…'

'Don't worry Jo, it's much more fun to freak the other tables out by drinking brown water' Zaf chirped, smiling weakly at an embarrassed Jo. Thankfully she responded.

'Yeah. Yeah it is!' She replied, grinning manically.

'Okay, I know I said I was getting them off Steve, but quiet frankly I wasn't prepared to spend a tenner on each bottle and can so I went to the local offy. Oh and don't worry Colin, I got you some lemonade as I know you don't drink. We can sort out the costs later, but for now here's to an evening of drinking!'

* * *

Finally they were sat down, with a suitable amount of supplies to take away the tediousness of the evening. As she scanned around the room Ruth smiled at all the anxious faces waiting, no, anticipating the quiz.

'God, they all look so bloody happy don't they'? she murmured to the blonde woman sitting next to her, expecting instant approval of her observation. Strangely though she got nothing, no reply at all.

'Ros'

'Mmm'

'Ros!'

'What?'

'Ros what are doing, I've been talking to you and you've just completely blanked me!'

At this she finally looked up, wearing a scarily wide grin.

'I, Ruth, am preparing. Basically I'm writing down the categories that we know will appear, and listing just some of the questions that I predict will be asked. Then I'm categorising them in the order that I feel most confident in, giving me an indication to just how well prepared I am'.

Ruth just sat there, with her mouth left open and her head tilted to one side. Until now she had never realised just competitive Ros was. Or just how insane…

* * *

'Can I have silence please for the first question in round one, which is… Geography!'

A small cheer erupted from most of the tables, interrupting the silence that had just built up.

'An easy one to get you all warmed up now. Where about in the world are the Andes?'

Harry turned his head to face the rest of the team, who just stared blankly at him in return. Resisting the urge to get up and run as fast as he could away from the table Harry sighed, choosing to take the more rational approach.

'Right. Who here took geography for o' levels?'

'You what?'

'GCSE's Jo. GCSE's…'

Most team members raised their hands and he sighed in despair.

'Christ, we can't even do the easy questions!'

As he resigned himself to failure once again, so did the others, with only Ros whispering frantically to herself trying desperately to remember those age old geography lessons. Zaf glanced at Adam, who smirked in return. He knew it was going to be painful, but the opportunity was just too good to miss.

'Ros, Ros I think I might know the answer'.

She looked at him and grinned.

'Brilliant Zaf. Go on then, where are the Andes?'

'At the end of your armies! D'ya get it? You know Andes, handies… No?'

She hit him. Hard.

* * *

**Time: 8:17 PM**

**Location: Quiz hall **

**Drunkenness measurer: Tipsy**

'- and that's the end of the geography round! We'll have a brief interval to tally up the scores and then we'll move onto round two, History!'

Ros smiled to herself as she scanned the quiz sheet. Despite a rocky start she reckoned that they'd pulled back a few marks, despite Adam insisting that Niagara Falls was actually in Europe. She'd also lost count of the number of beers he'd had – not that alcohol and Adam's appalling knowledge of the world were in any way related. In fact, the only people that seemed completely sober were herself, Colin, and to a certain extent Ruth, even if she was steadily making her way through the wine Jo had smuggled in.

She turned her head to Adam's side of the table, where Jo, Adam and Zaf were all in deep conversation. Then she turned to the other end, arguably the more sober end – apart from Harry – also deeply in conversation. Both very different conversations of course, but with a very similar theme. Escape. Relaxing into the back of her chair she sat contentedly, amused by what she was hearing.

_'…I reckon if we fake a sort of section D emergency we can all get out of here in relative ease. Say for example that we've got an important mission on at the moment. All we need to say is that one of the suspects wants to talk, and bingo, we can get out of here…'_

'…I'm Just saying Zaf, that digging a tunnel and doing a 'great escape' is not the most profitable idea. It would put us all in a sort of death by shoes situation…'

'_That's good Ruth. Maybe if we say that you, Harry, are needed urgently at the grid, then you can pull us all out saying that you need the team most clued up on the situation…'_

'…Death by shoes? Seriously Jo, how many have you had? Don't you mean dead mans shoes?…'

_'… exactly! That way we all get out of here quickly and with minimal questions… Except maybe from Juliet…'_

'…Are you trying to say I'm drunk Adam Carter? Bloody cheek, this coming from the man that insisted that Niagara Falls was in Germany…'

'For the last time Jo, I MISHEARD THE QUESTION !'

All at once the spooks stopped talking and stared, fascinated by Adam's outburst.

'What?' He snapped, glaring at them all before coolly taking a sip from his beer spiked water bottle.

Ros grinned to herself once more. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all…

* * *

**More coming next week sometime… honestly :)**


	3. Everything's going blurry

**The third instalment for you now :) Hope you enjoy some, er, very drunk spooks…**

**(PS thanks for any reviews left so far. They make me smile :P )**

* * *

**Time : 8:23 PM **

**Location : quiz hall **

**Drunkenness metre: E.G.B (everything going blurry) **

'Okay lets get stuck into round two which is of course, history!'

Once again a cheer rang up from the crowd, before silence followed. Ruth rolled her eyes. Once was fair enough, maybe even twice with one cheer at the beginning and end of the quiz, but every sodding round?

_It's a shame I don't have anything sharp. Then I could end this torture_…

'Ruth?'

She turned her head to the right slightly and saw her boss staring intently at her.

'Are you alright?'

She smiled and nodded, impressed that even though he was obviously drunk, he was still gentlemanly enough to enquire as to how she was feeling.

'Yes. I was er, just thinking about how unbearably happy everyone is here.'

He nodded in agreement, scoffing at the idea that anyone could possibly enjoy these type of things.

'I know. Even more worrying is that one of our team members has been brainwashed into thinking it's fun' he muttered, gesturing more wildly than intended to a smiling and clearly over excited Ros.

'I'm genuinely worried about her Ruth. She even tipped the taxi driver tonight!'

'Look don't panic. I'll just get some drinks down her and then she'll return to her normal charming self. Either that or we'll just have to wait until Adam gets completely trashed and then tries to sleep with her, which by the looks of it, should be in about 15 to 20 minutes.'

They both flicked their eyes to the end of the table, where Zaf and Jo were busily having an argument with Adam sitting very happily in the middle, quite content that he had a drunk angry woman on one side and a drunk grovelling man on the other.

'For god's sake Jo, I didn't say you were a crap driver. All I said was that we get to work faster when I drive in the mornings, that's all!'

'Well clearly you think that you're a better driver than me, so be a man and say why!'

'Fine! For one thing I don't have those stupid fluffly dice things in the front…'

'If you're gonna slag of the dice Zaf at least pronounce your words properly. Fluff-ee. A child can say it.'

'_Secondly_ I don't shout 'tosser!' at every car on the motor way that overtakes me…'

'Well, they are!'

'And _thirdly_ _I_ haven't crashed without intending to, unlike _someone_.

'And how many times do I have to tell you, I swerved so I wouldn't hit and kill a deer'.

'How many deer's do you see wondering about in the middle of London?!'

'LOTS! Still, I wouldn't expect you to see any Zaf seeing as your head's so far stuck up your own arse you need a snorkel to breathe.'

'OH REALLY?'

'REALLY!'

'Okay, that's enough you two. Come on let's cool it down a bit now shall we?'

It was Ruth who had finally interrupted them, and grudgingly they turned to face her, both pairs of eyes still blazing with anger.

' Right good. Now I want you to apologise to each other'.

Once again they both exploded with rage, uttering any excuses they could think of as to why it wasn't their fault.

'Shhh and be quiet!' She ordered, taking not only them but herself by surprise her sudden burst of strength.

'Now I don't care whose fault it is, I still want you both to apologise. Go on'.

They turned to face each other and mumbled rushed apologies before turning back to Ruth who was smiling gladly at them both, convinced that the fight was over.

'Good! See it's so much better when we all get along isn't it?'

In unison Zaf and Jo responded.

'Whatever'.

* * *

_Think, Ros, think. Come on you know this! What type of orbit does Pluto have? _

She shook her head. It was no good, the name had escaped her, and her colleagues weren't exactly helping. Somehow or another Colin and Malcolm had managed to escape the table, so not only were they two men down, but the men that had left would have probably known the answer. She sighed and looked around the table for inspiration. Instead she saw an incredibly drunk Adam winking badly at her, Zaf and Jo fighting and Harry staring longingly at a rather tipsy Ruth.

_Oh for God's sake!_

'Zafar, any ideas?'

He whipped his head around to face her, taking a few precious seconds to stop arguing with Jo.

'About what?'

'About the question! What sort of orbit does Pluto have?'

'Round'.

'Right, thanks for the input Zaf!' she muttered sarcastically as the familiar sound of Jo screeching 'I never!' filled her ears again.

_Right by yourself then Ros. I know it begins with an E… or at least I think I do… Oh sod it._

Calmly picking up the pen she smiled slightly as she wrote down her answer.

**Question 5: What is the name of the type of orbit that the planet Pluto has?**

**Answer: Robert**.

* * *

'Ruth?'

'Is that Zaf?'

'No it's Adam!'

'Oh right! Sorry, you're really blurry…'

'How long left?'

'Of what?'

'Of, of, of this thingmabob… the er, questions thing…'

'The quiz?'

'Yeah,yeah that's it…'

'Couple of hours…'

'shit!'

'What?'

'I'm gonna miss Freaky eaters!'

She just laughed at him.

* * *

**Time: 8:45**

**Location: The women's toilets **

**Drunkenness metre: completely smashed. **

Well, the 4th round interval had just started, and considering that Jo had been in the toilets since the middle of round three, Ros thought it to be sensible to check on her. Rising slowly from the table she scanned the room for the directions to the loos before marching towards them. Slamming all of her weight against the door she entered and immediately saw Jo staring intently at herself in the mirror.

'Oh there you are! I was getting worried about you! Everything ok?'

Jo looked at her and smiled weakly before starting to stare at herself once again.

'Jo what's wrong?'

Tears were brimming in her eyes and Ros rushed over. She never really knew what to do in these sorts of situations. To hug, or not to hug? In this case she decided not to, instead opting for a gentle pat on the shoulder. At this Jo poured into floods of tears and slightly alarmed Ros took a step back.

'Jo what's the matter? Come on, you're scaring me now…'

Turning to face her once again Jo sobbed her answer.

'I…look…so…old!'

'What?'

'Look at me! I look like you! Look at the crows feet, the laughter lines, the bags under the eyes! I look 50!'

It took all of her strength not hit Jo at that moment, but remembering that she never hit near hysterical women Ros restrained herself. She was going to walk off and leave Jo revelling in how many wrinkles she had (which by her count was about two) but an unlikely figure entered the toilets, leaving Ros stood firmly on the spot.

She turned to face an equally bewildered Jo before whipping her head around once more to face the door. It was Adam, clearly completely hammered and very, very lost.

'Adam? What the hell are you doing in here?'

'I, Rosalind, am peeing. Why do you ask fair lady?'

'Well for one this is the women's toilets, and secondly Adam that's a sink, not a urinal'.

'Oh. I wondered why it had soap in it…'

Ros just shook her head in despair.


	4. Worzel Gummidge?

**Once again, sorry for the ridiculous wait. I've been busy trying to convince myself to actually do some work… Here's the fourth chapter. Please forgive me if it's a bit pants but it's acting as a filler sort of thing. Still, hope it's not unbearably bad : D ! **

**(P.S just to say, these aren't my characters, so please don't sue me)**

* * *

It had been 15 minutes now since Ros had left the table and Zaf had begun to wonder where she had got to.

_Surely it doesn't take this long to check on someone… Does it?_

He scanned the table again, just to check he hadn't just missed her. No, she definitely wasn't there… Only Ruth and Harry at the end of the table snogging each other relentlessly.

'Oh get a room will you! I've only just finished eating!'

They didn't even look at Zaf, instead just simultaneously flicking their middle fingers up at him as he mimed being sick.

'Well it just goes to show that even the most reserved of people lose their dignity when they drink too much.' He muttered to himself as he tried to shield his eyes from the horrendous sight of his boss and Ruth 'getting it on'.

He turned his head towards the toilet doors, praying for Ros to emerge. He'd rather spend the whole evening being shouted at by Jo than have to sit there and see any more of _that_. Luckily for Zaf his prayers were answered as he saw Ros stumbling out of the ladies supporting not one, but two spooks.

_What the hell?_

'Oy Ros! ROS!'

He got out of his seat and stumbled past the other tables, shouting apologies to random people as he trod on their feet and knocked over their glasses, until he reached his rather bemused looking friend.

'Blimey Ros, how long does it take to check on someone?'

She glared at him, blowing her long blonde hair out of her face before she replied.

'Well you try comforting a near hysterical woman at the same time as trying to stop a drunken pillock pissing in the bathroom sink'.

'I'm gonna take a guess that the drunken pillock is Adam…'

'That guess would be correct. Now if you care to help me, take one of these fools and drag them back to the table. Which one do you want?'

He looked from one to the other, sizing up the positives and negatives of each one. Finally he nodded, indicating that he'd managed to decide.

'I'll take Jo, she's lighter. And Adam dribbles'

'Ever the gentleman Zaf…'

'I know!'

* * *

**Time: 9:12 PM **

**Location: team table**

**Drunkenness: Smashed, hammered and beyond all hope**

She sat there, fuming. In the half-hour that she'd spent trying to convince Jo that she didn't look like Worzel Gummidge, none of them had bothered to fill in the answers to the quiz. Not one. As a result of that, they were four rounds behind everyone else and almost a certain last, meaning that her evening had been completely wasted. She glared at her team members, cursing at them all silently. Ruth and Harry were completely oblivious to her staring. In fact, they seemed completely oblivious to everyone around them. Tongues down each other's throats, they were quite content despite Zaf's constant shouting of 'Oy, I didn't come here for a live sex show!'

Still, at least Jo had calmed down, even is she was currently comatose, head lolling on Zaf's shoulder. As for Adam, well, at least she'd stopped him being arrested – for the time being. For the moment he was occupying himself by staring at his reflection in Ruth's handbag mirror, but she knew it wouldn't last. She needed to get out of there, and get _them_ out of there, before they ended up on the front page of the 'News of the World'. She could see it now – **MI5 IN DRUNKEN ORGY. **

'Right, enough of this! Come on, get up!'

They turned their heads to face her; all wearing the same equally bemused expression. Zaf who was easily the most sober (apart from Ros) opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again before uttering any sounds, deciding to nod in response instead.

She smiled gratefully at him for a second or two, before heaving herself out of her seat, and moving away from the table. Zaf followed suit, forgetting briefly that Jo was resting on his shoulder. As a result she crashed to the floor, face first onto the stone tiles. Ros and Zaf winced as they heard the thud, and the small moans of pain that followed.

'Oh Zaf, you'll have hell to pay in the morning!' Ros smirked, seeing the look of panic fill her colleagues face as he stared down at the crumpled heap on the floor.

'Bugger…'

* * *

_Fresh air. That should sober them up… I just hope the cab comes on time…_

It had taken a while but Ros had finally managed to get them all outside. Admittedly they weren't all standing, but it was better than nothing. She was just glad that they'd got out of there without Juliet seeing them. She scanned them once again, just to check none had run off, or decided to have a pee against the wall. No, all there. Ruth had fallen asleep, resting peacefully against her bosses' shoulder as he kept a warm around wrapped around her torso. It was a far cry from the rampant teenagers they had been acting as earlier, and Ros had to admit, she preferred them more sedate. She shuddered at the memories and turned her head the other way, seeing Zaf and Jo making peace, and Adam sitting on the damp floor, head in his hands. She crouched down so she was level with him and whispered.

'Are you feeling alright Adam?'

'No, not really… I think I'm going to be sick.'

She stood up and backed away as quickly as possible, deciding it would be safer to keep her distance from him for the time being. She turned her head to see Zaf and Jo once again, and grinned. It was clear that Jo was still more than a little tipsy.

'I'm soooooo sorry Zaf… I didn't mean to hit you…'

'What are you talking about? You didn't hit me. You threw up on my shoes but you didn't hit me!'

'Oh. Well, I hit someone that looked like you… but sorry for the shoes thing…'

'That's OK. Just, next time you think you're gonna chuck, turn away from me. These shoes cost a fortune you know!'

She looked up at him and grinned. Patting down the collar of his coat (with more force than was needed) she muttered a reply.

'Oh, You're soooo sweet Zaf… You're like a jelly baby. Except not green… or yellow… or red'-

'I get the point Jo.' He murmured, grabbing her hands and clasping them firmly in his own to stop her hitting him any more. 'You know, if any other girl had thrown up on me I think I would have sent her home in a taxi…'

Her eyes shot up to meet his and her mouth opened slightly. The intensity of her sapphire blue burned into his golden brown, and he was left speechless, only able to smile tenderly at her – and there he could have stayed for hours, just watching Jo and admiring her beauty.

Unfortunately the romance of the situation vanished as soon as he heard Adam retching, and unable to move in time he felt the familiar thud of vomit hit his shoes for the second time that evening.

'Whoops! Sorry mate, I think I got you a little bit there…'

Looking down he saw his blonde comrade staring up at him apologetically. Surprisingly calm Zaf responded.

'Adam, you're a git.'

'Oh thanks! Wait…that's bad isn't it?'

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon, featuring a taxi ride from hell, and the spooks struggling with their house keys… **


	5. Look What I Can Do!

**5th instalment now, a it quicker than some of the others because I felt guilty for leaving them all so long :P. Also just a quick thankyou to everyone who has left a review so far. P.S Please don't sue me, none of the characters belong to me, they are the property of Kudos and the beeb :) **

* * *

**Time: 10:30 ish**

**Location: outside the quiz hall, in the rain**

**Drunkenness measurer: Still smashed **

_Brilliant. Here I am in the pissing rain, soaking wet, wasting my evening off waiting for the sodding taxicab._

It was fair to say that Ros was not in the best of moods. Nor was Zaf for that matter, after being thrown up on twice, but at least he had Jo lusting after him like a love sick puppy. Ros on the other hand, what was she left with? Adam. Drunk Adam. Brilliant.

She shivered slightly as the cold night wind brushed against her shoulders. The rain was lashing down now, soaking her to the skin. As a child she had always loved the rain, forever making excuses so she could venture out into it before getting berated by her mother for not wearing a coat. Not now though. At the moment she felt nothing but hatred for the rain droplets bouncing off of her. She just wanted to get back home.

Sighing deeply she whisked her head from side to side, checking on the others. Harry and Ruth were still sitting quietly on the bench, covered by the old oak tree. She smiled. They looked quiet cute really, with Ruth resting her head against Harry's chest. If she had to name at least one good thing that had come of this evening, it would have to be the pairing she saw to the left of her. Who'd of thought that it would only take too much wine and Vodka to get them together… If she'd known that she would have tried it out long ago!

However, from a nearly comatose Ruth and Harry, Zaf and Jo were quite the extreme. In fact, for those passing by, it would appear to be more of a hen night than an outing to the annual quiz.

_Note to self… never let Jo get drunk again… ever!_

'Hey Zaf! Zaf! ZAF!'

'What!?'

'Hey look what I can do!'

'Jo, get off of the lamppost. Come on, you can pretend to pole dance later… in _private!' _

'Pole dance! I'm not pole dancing, I'm climbing up it you pillock!'

'Yeah, well whatever. Just get down'.

'Awww spoil sport! No, I'm having fun, and you sir, shall join in!'

'No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Either you get off or I'll drag you off.'

'Whatever Zaffy boy…'

Wild eyed with rain running off of his cheeks he turned his head to face Ros, head titled and voice booming.

'Ros, give us a hand will you!'

'I can't! One, I have to make sure Adam doesn't choke on his own vomit, and two, that Harry and Ruth behave themselves so they don't end up on the front page of the Daily Mirror!'

He shrugged, gesturing wildly to Adam, Ruth and Harry as he replied.

'Please Ros! Adam's too busy downing another beer to throw up at the moment any way, and as for Harry and Ruth, they're practically passed out. Please!'

'Oh Fine! But you're filling out the paper work if Adam pegs it!'

'Deal. Now, get her off of there. A crowd's started to form.'

As she moved closer to Jo she noticed that Zaf was right about the crowd. About ten men were gathered around her, yelling **'get 'em off darling!'** at various times, two of which were purposely blocking Ros off from reaching Jo. She turned her head towards Zaf and shook it, shrugging her helplessness.

'I can't get to her Zaf. Get Adam and Harry, see what they can do…'

'Right oh. Oy Adam! ADAM! Move yourself!'

'Why?'

'Cos Jo is currently making an arse of herself, and we need to stop her.'

At that Adam nodded his head, and grasping the stone column of the quiz hall building he pulled himself up, swaying slightly as he reached his feet.

'OK! I'll get Harry then we'll wade in there… It will like Rambo!'

'Right yeah, except with less guns and the general killing of people… hopefully…'

The two spooks nodded at each other, reaching an understanding through the use of film before staggering off to wake up the boss.

* * *

'Look Jo let's get you away from here and under cover eh? You must be soaked.'

Jo smiled weakly at Ros, before shimmying herself up the lamppost a little bit more.

'I'd love to Ros, but I'm scared that if I jump down they'll try to grope me'.

'Well Jo jump down anyway, because you're constant sliding up and down the pole does make it look like you're doing a er, dance.'

'I'm not coming down until these lot bugger off!'

A large groan erupted from the crowd that had accumulated around Jo, before one of them shouted **' come on darling, get down for me!'** followed by raucous laughter from the rest.

'OY! BACK AWAY FROM THE LAMPPOST!'

Ros and Jo whipped their heads to the left of them, to see Zaf, Adam, and a rather bleary eyed Harry, who was flanked by an equally tired looking Ruth whispering more loudly than intended 'Jesus, is that Jo?'

The leader of the group turned to face Zaf and shouted his response.

**'YEAH! WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?'**

Ros shook her head in despair for the second time that evening.

_Fantastic. Just what we need, a street brawl!_

'I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I'M GONNA DO ABOUT IT!'

**'YEAH, GO ON THEN!'**

'I WILL!'

**'GO ON THEN!'**

'I WILL!'

' Okay, that's enough don't you think?'

It was from Ruth, who in that one evening had grown quite used to having to play the peacekeeper. She nodded to Ros, who successfully managed to part the blokes standing in front of the lamppost to gather Jo and pull her away from the scene. By complete luck the taxi also decided to arrive as the three girls tottered away to find shelter from the continuing storm.

'Hey Harry, the taxi's arrived!' called Ruth as Jo, Ros and herself clambered into their getaway car.

Harry however did not respond, too engaged in the situation that was amounting in front of him to answer. Although she was too far away to hear anything, it was quite apparent that things were not peaceful between the boys and the group. As quick as a blink Zaf was on the floor, the gang leader sitting onto top of him. Adam haplessly tried to help, attempting to punch one of the assailants but completely missing and ending up on the floor also. Harry held out both hands to pull Adam back up, motioning widely to the car before launching himself on the human pileup that Zaf was the bottom of, fists flailing.

Adam had begun to run towards the car, yanking open the door when he finally reached it.

The girls eyes were wide open, and all blurted out the same question as soon as Adam arrived.

'What the bloody hell is going on?!'

'Fight. Big fight!' He shouted as he climbed in the back to join them in the warm and safe taxi cab, before addressing the driver.

'Excuse me mate. When these doors fly open again do you think that you could just drive off as quickly as possible?'

'Well where am I taking you sir?'

'Er, 25 Milton road, just along the river bank.'

'OY! That's my house!'

Adam turned to Ros, who was staring indignantly at him, demanding an explanation.

'Your place is closest and the most secure, and as we have a mob of drunken students on us at the moment I reckon it's the best place to go.'

'Fine. But if you throw up in there you'll get an umbrella shoved up you bum'.

'Noted.'

Just then the door flew open once again, followed by Harry and Zaf throwing themselves inside, clambering undignified onto the back seats of the car.

'Go,Go,Go!' Adam shouted to the bemused looking driver, as he was busily staring in his mirror at the two new arrivals, before the car set off, squealing as the tires span off the rain. The shouting of the gang could be heard grew fainter as the car gained speed, and only then did Adam relax into his seat grinning to the rest of the team. He'd always wanted to shout that…

* * *

**Time: 11:13 PM **

**Location: On the porch of Ros's house **

**Drunkenness scale: Nicely tipsy **

'Thank Christ we escaped that. I thought we were going to get murdered…'

'Well speak for yourself mate. I almost did!'

Adam sighed, smiling weakly at his friend, watching him closely as Jo clung off of his arm stroking his bruised jaw line.

'Yeah, sorry about that mate. We _tried_ to help, but I ended up almost knocking myself out, and Harry had to fight off the nine other. Still, you didn't come off too badly! Only a split lip, a bloody nose, probably two black eyes and mild concussion.'

'Yeah, just like any other night out with you really!'

They smiled at each other, grinning like naughty school boys as the boss turned around to glare at them both.

'I am never going out with you lot again. Ever. Every time I do someone seems to end up in a fight, which is all very well and good if it doesn't include me. How am I supposed to face Juliet on Monday with this!' Harry growled, pointing to his fast swelling lip.

'Oh, put a bag on your head' Ros retorted, inviting the remaining five to 'oooooooooooooooooh!' simultaneously.

'What wrong with you misery guts?'

'I can't get the bloody door open, that's what's wrong Zafar, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm in a bit of a hurry to get inside and just forget everything about this evening, starting primarily with that taxi ride'.

'Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!'

'Actually, I'm with Ros on this one', chirped Ruth as she attempted to help her shove numerous keys into the front door.

'What are talking about? I admit, I wouldn't tip him, but it wasn't too bad…'

'Zaf, he nearly ran over at least three pigeons, two pensioners and a cat! In fact I wouldn't put it past him that he was actually aiming for them all, especially near the end of the ride. And let's not forget that cyclist...'

'Nah, he was just driving a little too quickly that's all, and that cyclist got right back up again'

'Mmm, well maybe if you hadn't started a fight we wouldn't have had to endure the taxi ride from hell!'

'I didn't start it a fight! He just leapt on me for no reason!'

'Yeah right… We know what you're like Zaf. You can't take anything lying down, and you always end up having a scrap over the tiniest thing.'

Zaf opened his mouth readying himself to reply, but was cut off by Ros shouting her victory.

'Finally success!'

She threw the door wide open, feeling the warmth wash over her as she took a step inside.

_Ahhh, that's better! _

* * *

**Next part coming soon, the spooks sleep over… poor Ros :)**


	6. Fire extinguisher

**It really has been a long time so really sorry for the wait… pesky French orals got in the way :D **

**Now where were we?… **

* * *

_Thank you God! Thankyou sooo much for getting me back home, alive!_

This without a doubt had been one of the worst evenings Ros had ever had to endure. Not only had the quiz been a complete and utter piss up, Adam had nearly choked on his own vomit at least three times and two of her colleagues had been beaten up in their attempts to remove Jo from the top of a lamppost. Needless to say it hadn't exactly gone to plan.

Staring intently at her only surviving potted plant, Ros muttered to herself, thanking God for her safe return home. She could hear her colleagues shouting in the next room, but no matter how much she told herself to get up and stop the chaos before they broke anything, she just couldn't bring her self to move. Tiredness had sunk in, and for the first time in the evening, she couldn't care less about what happened. She just wanted to sleep.

* * *

'Oh for gods sake Harry, if you just hold still, it'll make the whole process a hell of a lot easier!'

'But it hurts!'

'This coming from the man that's been beaten up more times than I have fingers!'

'Just stop fussing Ruth. It's fine!'

Ruth pulled away from him, pouting slightly at her spouses' stubbornness. He was always like this, never wanting to seem the slightest bit vulnerable, and it annoyed her immensely. She turned to Zaf and Jo, and smiled at what she saw. Jo was fussing over Zaf, dabbing his brow and applying antiseptic along his battered jawbone as he moaned in pain, clearly milking it for all it was worth.

Turning to face Harry once again she prodded him playfully in the ribs until she got a reaction.

'What?'

'Why can't you just let me do it Harry? Zaf is.'

'What?'

'Look at them over there. There's nothing wrong with letting me fuss over you, you know, so stop being so bloody stubborn and let me wipe your face!'

'Ruth, I really don't need to play doctors and nurses with you tonight.'

'Oh just let her do it will you, stupid git!'

Harry whipped his head to face Adam, and smiled slightly in surprise.

'Mmm! When did you awake from your comatose state then?'

'About 5 minutes ago…'

'Does your head hurt Adam?' Ruth whispered, shifting herself forwards slightly and throwing all of her weight onto Harrys' hand, enjoying the high pitched squeal he emitted as she did so.

'I'm never going to drink again… ever…'

'Thought as much. '

Zaf, pulling himself up slightly against the sofa as Jo continued to dab his face, murmured his agreement with Ruth.

'Yeah, well, with the amount you had I think you're lucky to just have a hangover mate. To anyone else that would result in alcohol poisoning.'

'Yeah well, I don't feel lucky at the moment. I feel like my head had been slammed against a brick wall a hundred times.'

Zaf grinned and exchanged a mischievous glance with Jo before replying.

'Well, you know there's only one cure for a hangover this bad…'

'What?'

'Hair of the dog my friend… Hair of the dog.'

It was well past midnight, 2 maybe 3 in the morning, before Ros awoke from her slumber. Eyes fluttering open she groaned as the sleep drained away from her, and forced herself off of the kitchen table. Groaning for a second time as the kitchen light invaded her eyes she stumbled to her feet and walked tentatively across the kitchen floor. As she grew closer to the living room she heard stifled giggles growing louder, and wondering what could possibly going she threw open the door, her mouth opening wide at the scene she saw before her.

'Oh God! What have you done to my living room!'

'Hey it's Ros!' They all shouted, drunkenly slurring their words.

'What the hell have you done to my house?!'

She scanned the room, throwing her head from side to side in horror at the sight she saw before her. Empty drink bottles were lying discarded everywhere, the mantelpiece ornaments were on the floor in a heap by the television, and there were feathers all over the carpet, the result from a particularly violent pillow fight.

'Jesus! How old are you lot? Who thought it would be a good idea to ruin my cushions? Eh?'

A rather reluctant hand rose in the air, and Ros almost rose a smile at who she saw before her.

' And I thought you were the sensible one Ruth.'

Ruth nodded, trying to keep a straight face while Harry stifled laughter beside her. Nudging him sharply with her elbow she looked up away from Ros and saw Adam, Zaf and Jo in fits of giggles on the floor.

'I don't know what you're laughing at!' She cried, watching their faces fall, and then simultaneously miming zipping their mouths shut.

'They're the ones that knocked all the ornaments off the mantelpiece!' she said hurriedly, pointing to the culprits as she did so.

'Grass!' Zaf retorted, before turning to Ros in an attempt to clear his name.

'Anyway, that wasn't just us… we just moved them a little bit, Harry was the one that broke them.'

'Oi!' He growled, sitting upright and glaring at Zaf.

'We made a pact, Zafar!'

'Yeah, well Ruth didn't stick to hers.'

'Fine. As we've all decided to become uncharacteristically truthful, I might as well add that Adam has thrown up not once, but twice behind your sofa.'

Ros swung her head to face Adam and his eyes widened, making him look like a rabbit caught in headlights.

'You did WHAT?'

'Harry!' he wined. 'Uncool!'

'Adam! Did you or did you not throw up in my house?'

Holding his hands up in defeat he mumbled an incoherent reply, before pointing to Jo and shouting.

'Jo spilt vodka all over the carpet!'

'Hey! That was an accident!'

'And Zaf busted the liquor cabinet door trying to open it!'

'Right, that's it!'

Zaf and Jo launched themselves on Adam, while Ruth and Harry shouted their support. Ros was left to try and separate them, but unable to do so, she ran out of the living room and into the hallway, grabbing the fire extinguisher she had bought for herself only a few weeks ago. Running back on scene, she counted down from 10 until she reached 0, before pulling the trigger and spraying them with the creamy white foam. Zaf and Jo leapt off of him straight away, running behind Harry for cover, whilst the blonde man struggled on the floor, rolling about like a tortoise on it's back.

Ros sighed to herself, before looking at Adam and speaking.

'I hope you know you're paying for this mess'.

* * *

**Time: 4:00**

**Location: living room**

**Drunkenness: sobering up**

**Hangover scale: 3 ( The Startings of a headache) **

'Oh for the love of god Adam, will you just stay still!'

'I'm uncomfortable! What do you expect me to do?'

'Well stop kicking me in the stomach for a start.'

'Always a winger Zaf…'

' I just don't understand why I had to share the sofa with you in the first place. There's an armchair just over there.'

'Well I can't sleep upright. And Harry's on the other sofa, all the girls are upstairs in bed…'

'…Never thought I'd hear you say that…'

'And I'm not sleeping on the floor!'

'Why not?'

'It's hard and covered in alcohol, feathers and vomit. That's why.'

'Wuss…'

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last! How bad will their hangovers be, how can they face going back to work, and just whereabouts did they come in the quiz? **


	7. The morning after

So here it is, the final chapter. Thankyou for reading this attempt at fluff and thankyou very much to all those who have reviewed. Sorry it's so late coming, but i hope it's a fitting end to those months of drunk and unlawful behaviour!

P.S I'm even using speachmarks now! woo! :P

* * *

**Time: 9:02 AM**

**Location: The bedroom**

**Hangover scale: 9 ½**

"Juliet you can't be serious… but today's my day off… yeah I know bu- Well couldn't Steve take care of it? Yes, I know he's a useless tosser but- well what should I tell the others? Fine."

"Argggh!" Ros shrieked. The one day she thought she was going to have to herself had been taken away – again. She really should have become a teacher… the holiday stretched a lot further. In actual fact though it wasn't the fact that she had to go in that was troubling her the most… it was having to tell the drunken pillocks she was housing that they were being forced into work that alarmed her.

Stretching both feet over the side of the bed she yawned, straightening her arms as if she were in a Disney cartoon before clambering out of her warm refuge. Last night had by all means been a complete and utter disaster. Adam had been sick god knows how many times, Jo had gotten herself stuck up a lamppost, Zaf got into a fight and ended up with light concussion and Harry and Ruth proclaimed their love in a very _public _manor. All she could think was _thank God it's over! _

* * *

**Time: 10:14 AM**

**Location: The grid**

"I'm never going to drink again… ever."

"Yeah whatever mate. I'm willing to bet my arse you don't keep to it."

"I don't want your arse Zaf. In fact, the image of your arse is making me feel sick again."

"Good morning boys!"

Out of the blue Ros had appeared, chirpy and smiley and enjoying seeing her colleagues suffering. Bending down so she was right next to Adams' ear she shouted at the top of her voice.

"Soooo, how are you feeling?"

He recoiled back, flinching madly and both men stared at her with a deadly grimace. Ros knew that it was her time to depart from the scene, but not before slamming folders down onto their desks and enjoying the loud groan of Zaf murmuring "the head, the head…"

Strutting around the office was not an activity that Ros often enjoyed doing, but if it meant bringing pain upon the people who had damned near ruined her house last night by God she was going to do it.

_Ah Jo! _

In all fairness Jo wasn't the main culprit of the evening being ruined, but then again she had spent most of her evening claiming to look like Worzel Gummidge, and got herself stuck up a lamppost so for those reasons it was only fair Ros got to annoy her.

"Joanna, may I just say you're looking radiant as always."

Wearing the same expression of contempt as Adam and Zaf did she turned to face Ros and smiled sarcastically, before turning back to her computer and rubbing her head.

"Ros, I don't actually remember what happened last night, but I feel like someone has given me a whack over the head with a sledge hammer."

"Do you remember your pole dance?"

This time she whipped her head to Ros ( who was grinning broadly and loving every second of her suffering) with her mouth opened wide and her head shaking desperately.

"Please no… Please don't say it did that!"

"Well, not exactly…"

Her eyes lit up and a smile of relief flooded her face before Ros drained it off of her.

"It was more of a lamppost dance… and you got stuck up it."

* * *

_Go on Harry talk to her… Just be honest and say how much you liked last night… or maybe just hope she's forgotten and try to start afresh… Oh please God don't let her remember!_

"Harry?"

Turning on his heel he whipped around and smiled sheepishly at Ruth who herself was a deep shade of scarlet.

"Harry about last night…"

He groaned and she smiled slightly, glad that she wasn't the only one feeling embarrassed.

"Ruth, I'm so sorry, I really am. It was the wine and er, Zaf's constant shouting of 'get in there son' that brought it on. I'm really not like that usually, I'm not and I just really want to apolo-"

"Oh Harry be quiet for just one second so I can do this."

Grabbing his head she pulled him forwards and kissed him before letting go and standing back quite startled by her actions, as was Harry, before he burst into a huge grin and grabbed her back.

"So this is what you want?"

"More than anything."

* * *

**Time: 10:38**

**Location: Board room**

Strangely there was a hush in the room, silence all around as the spooks sat embarrassed next to each other waiting for Juliet to arrive. That was until Jo broke the silence. Turning to Zaf who was sat next to her nursing his swollen lip she said a bit too loudly

"Zaf? About last night… did I really get stuck up a lamppost?"

Suddenly laughter flooded the room and she smiled, shaking her head.

"No come on, did it really happen?"

"Yes, yes it did. I then had to rescue you and got beaten up while Adam sat in the corner choking on his own vomit."

"Hey!" Was his response.

"Uncalled for Zaf!"

Zaf opened his mouth to respond when those footsteps began to thunder through boardroom doors once again.

Simultaneously they all sat forwards and whispered.

"Juliet!"

It was then that the door crashed open and Juliet appeared, stony faced as ever, as she slumped into her chair and addressed the table.

"Go on then, take a wild guess at where we came."

"Was it last by any chance?"

"Well done Kevin, brilliant guesswork"

"It's Colin actually…"

"Yes another year coming last… and another waste of an evening."

Adam grinned and leaned forwards, before making the worst mistake of his day.

"Oh I don't know… I don't think it went too badly."

That was it, Ros snapped. She couldn't control herself any longer and pulling her arm back as far as she could she brought it forwards into Adam and punched him in the nose. Hard.

That would teach him for ruining her carpet.


End file.
